User talk:AgentFlash
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Victoria Justice Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Help i'll make sure i'll help you tomorrow! kay kay Uh, Robbie and I have a thing... At a place. We have a thing at a place? 11:16, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Can I be an admin here :) Hey TheJerichoD i was wondering if i could be an admin here and your wiki looks really cool and awesome :) User:MegaBoriShipper4 Hey Jericho :) I haven't edited here yet, but I was just wondering, for practically 1 day, could you unlock the main page? I was gonna try and code it all fancy like to make it look cool :)) I'm just gonna put my name :P Ant 157349 Deletion hey, um, theres a couple of pages that need to be deleted if thats possible. You'r The Reason and All I Want Is Everthing. are you able to delete these? Uh, Robbie and I have a thing... At a place. We have a thing at a place? 08:13, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh no problem! Just not today. I'll do it all eventually :) Gonna go sleep. Seeya! [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] 10:04, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Me Too :( yeah, i gotta go too. 9.00-ish and i havent finished my homework, and im really tired. i'll keep editing tomorrow! Uh, Robbie and I have a thing... At a place. We have a thing at a place? 11:04, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Photos hey, i need photos for the following pages: Take A Hint Mary and if you wanna add photos to other pages, thats cool! my laptop is stuffing around at th moment and i cant upload many photos. Uh, Robbie and I have a thing... At a place. We have a thing at a place? 23:51, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh sure! I was just about to work on making headings and then I had to deal with something on the victorious wiki. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Suddenly, my choice is clear...]] 07:31, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I added the heading. Does it look okay to you? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Suddenly, my choice is clear...]] 07:40, March 10, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome! I'll work on a wordmark soon. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Suddenly, my choice is clear...]] 07:50, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I added a little link on the chat box on the right column of the page to remind people of the chat policies. Does it look good to you? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Suddenly, my choice is clear...]] 09:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Activity hey, do you know how to put an auto refressh button on the wiki activity page, like on victorious? Uh, Robbie and I have a thing... At a place. We have a thing at a place? 10:00, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Positions hey, i think we have enough admins for now. maybe when more people are joining this wiki we can have chat mods! Uh, Robbie and I have a thing... At a place. We have a thing at a place? 10:50, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Colored comments Would you like for the admins and/or mods to have colored comments? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Suddenly, my choice is clear...]] 20:06, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Do you want all the admins to have different colors or the same colors? And no prob :) [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|''Make it Shine!]] 04:24, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay then, what color do you want? . [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 04:37, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Also, btw, I added the clock and the auto-refresh button. :) [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 04:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm done with your comments. I did navy since the theme of the wiki is blue right now. Test it out by commenting on a page! [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 04:59, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Update Box hey jericho.. just asking... would you like an update box like my profile page? and also.. the BrainSurge page needs more info. Uh, Robbie and I have a thing... At a place. We have a thing at a place? 08:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay cool.. when you want the update box, it might be better to ask Cc than me cause im not very good at codes and stuff. i can only make userboxes... so yeah... Uh, Robbie and I have a thing... At a place. We have a thing at a place? 08:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Welcome message You know how when you first edit a wiki, you get a default welcome message from an admin? I edited it. Do you like it? Click here to see it. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 05:07, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Anything else that needs to be done on the wiki? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 07:29, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure! I'll do it tomorrow or something, since it's a bigger project, if that's okay with you. Also, I made Jaylo an admin on her other account. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 07:38, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, when I get a chance, I'll invite more people to join! :) Also, there are some upgrades we can make for chat. For example, when you enter the Victorious chat, it says has entered the Blackbox Theater. Is there anything special you'd like to add to this one for joining, leaving, & kickbanning? Also, would you like emoticons for chat? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 07:57, March 19, 2012 (UTC) LOL That's a cool idea! :D Btw, do you prefer talk pages or message walls? If we were to discuss ideas as a group of admins, the walls would probably be more convenient, but TPs are good for individual conversations. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 08:18, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I can do that! Haha, I've got a long to-do list for the next few days on this wiki. And okay, I agree. Then should we create a forum to discuss ideas with all wiki-users? :) [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 08:54, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's not too hard to do that, and that way, we the admins could also discuss with each other on ideas without posting on each admin's talk page. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 23:55, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I fixed up the chat joining and leaving messages. You can check them out on chat if you'd like. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 04:57, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I also bolded the usernames of the admins. See how on the sidebar the edits have us in bold now? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 08:55, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Userbox hey i added a userbox to your profile. i hope you like it! Uh, Robbie and I have a thing... At a place. We have a thing at a place? 09:32, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Also... yes! of course i can. would you also like me to make a page about creating userboxes? Uh, Robbie and I have a thing... At a place. We have a thing at a place? 10:12, March 20, 2012 (UTC) All right! Great. I'll probably be working on the infoboxes and character portals tomorrow or day after. See you! [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 10:25, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Just remove my rights sorry Jericho I'm busy with all my other wikis i'm on so please just remove my rights i don't deserve them User:MegaBoriShipper4 Thanks wanna be friends on this wiki and Victorious Wiki Hey Jerchio thanks you're really sweet and cool wanna be friends on this wiki and victorious wiki you seem really cool :D These games are not for nice sweet girls. (Beck looks at Tori and smiles.) Categories I had a question about categories. I feel like we have some duplicate categories, eg. "Needs Expansion" is basically the same thing as "Stub" and "Movies" is the same thing as "Films". Should I delete those? Btw, I love the favicon you added. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 03:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes yes its awesome! is there anything you want me to add? Uh, Robbie and I have a thing... At a place. We have a thing at a place? 10:10, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, ikr. I advertised the wiki on my Victorious Wiki profile here, but idk if that'll help at all. MegaBoriShipper4 & Ant 157349 are both admins too, but I haven't seen them do much here in a while. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 06:07, March 22, 2012 (UTC) This wiki has been inactive lately :/ Anyway, should I make a blog for featured articles on the wiki? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 03:02, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Random Userbox hey just showing you my latest userbox! also, the wiki's been inactive recently..... i dont know how to make a cool advertisement though like Cc, so... yer. Uh, Robbie and I have a thing... At a place. We have a thing at a place? 10:50, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Featured Articles Okay then! Since the month is almost over, should we just randomly choose a few articles for April and then start the voting blog on April 1st? What categories should we have? My suggestions: *Music *Films *Shows *Characters Anything else? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 00:47, March 27, 2012 (UTC) That's a good idea! I'll make the blog on April 1st. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 03:13, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I made gallery pages Tori Vega - Gallery & Lola Martinez - Gallery but I didn't add new pics to them yet. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 14:38, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure! But why not Dana?[[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 22:26, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Ohhh right, okay. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 07:02, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I believe her to be fit for the job. Maybe you should give them a final warning like so: ''Our wiki has been quite inactive lately and we're really appreciate if you'd hold up your role as admin and make some more contributions. We have a few new users who would be willing to put in the effort, and if you cannot edit here soon, you will be demoted. but it's really up to you. If you feel like you've given enough chances, go ahead and demote [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|''Make it Shine!]] 08:35, April 1, 2012 (UTC) You want me to do it? I don't mind, but I was just about to start setting up featured articles. I also have to do them for another wiki. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] I fixed it. You didn't close the template with |}. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 08:56, April 1, 2012 (UTC) No problem! Did you make the template yourself? Looks good! Also, instead of doing featured roles, could we do the character portal thing you were talking to me about a while ago to show the different roles VJ played? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 09:03, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah that looks great! I'll work on it later, for now, I'm just putting up the other featured articles. Btw, do you know why your text is yellow on my TP? I looked at the codes and couldn't see why.. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 09:14, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I checked your signature too... Lemme go check the template..Nvm it's not the template [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 09:18, April 1, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I have to go really soon too though, so the home page might not be complete. I promise to finish tomorrow though. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 09:22, April 1, 2012 (UTC) nice pic Sibuna3 00:49, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I finished updating the home page. Do you like it?[[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 05:00, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Omigosh... hey jericho. have you seen this guy's profile pic? its yours. like, whoa. sorry, just um.... yer... Uh, Robbie and I have a thing... At a place. We have a thing at a place? 09:47, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Ooops! That was a bad typo lol. Aw, okay see you! [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 05:58, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay, that looks good. Happy Easter! [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 18:41, April 8, 2012 (UTC) You mean male? Most of my wiki friends are females, but I do know some males. I could ask them for you if you want. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 08:01, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay then. I guess I'll refer them to you for now since they're not online: Clifford, Bat Forever, and Vilo. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 08:44, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh I haven't yet. I haven't been on a lot the last two days, and I haven't really seen them for much. I promise to later. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 05:53, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I asked Bat Forever and he said he's not going to join because we don't have message walls. =/ Sorry. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 03:21, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Admin Um, sure. I'd love to become an admin, even though I'm extremely busy. XD JK. But I can contribute. Thanks! I'll go and make some more edits now! :D I love Rebecca Black :p :I just promoted her since you're not online yet. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 00:27, April 14, 2012 (UTC) : Sure! I will! I love Rebecca Black :p Pleaseeeee... Hey Jericho! I'm still waiting to be an admin in this wiki pleaseeeeeee.....I already added some photos and videos. If I'm an admin I promise to always contrubute to the wiki and share all the information I know about Victoria Justice. so pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee......I'm Beggin On Your Knees to be an admin please.. Can I be one too I promise to make edits and contribute I am Beggin On Your Knees to be one please ♥Mori/Nina/Dee-Dee♥ . ♥These games are not for nice sweet girls"Tori looked like she wanted to be alone with Beck in his car.♥ . I just replied to you on the Victorious Wiki. No of course not! Why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything. If anything, you've been extremely nice :) [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 08:20, April 23, 2012 (UTC) What kind of infobox? The kind you see on wiki articles? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 09:05, April 23, 2012 (UTC) This page actually explains it pretty well, but that's for a generic infobox. If you want me to create a special one for songs, I could do that. :) [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 09:12, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Crazy101Wiki is taking a break from Wikia, and she may or may not return. Should we demote her for now and re-promote her if she decides to return later? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 09:31, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Alright, sounds good. :) I've completed the infobox. Click here! I'm going to sleep, bye [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 09:44, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Updates Hey Jericho, I made myself a template to use to send important messages out to other users. I'm testing it here. I'll be sending this to all the other admins. Let me know whether or not you think it's good. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 08:29, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Cool! and yeah, I'll be contacting all the admins. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 08:34, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Kay, and please do check out the page I linked. I added an idea there. EDIT: Oops sorry, I didn't see that you already did. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 08:38, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Nobody has replied yet... and I know for sure BoriLovah was on today and Jaylo as well (but I sent it to her other account). [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 07:07, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Is that sarcasm? xD [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 07:34, April 27, 2012 (UTC) No? It's great that nobody replied to my messages or checked the discussion page? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 07:39, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I meant she was on wikia but another wiki, not this one. I meant it's too bad they came online but didn't check/reply here :/ [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 07:52, April 27, 2012 (UTC) New template This can work for reminding admins and for users if it's nothing serious. For some reason the ~~~~ doesn't work in the template. How've you been? :D [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 09:05, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey I slightly edited the structure of the home page. Hope you like it! [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 05:10, May 26, 2012 (UTC) BoriLovah has already been demoted, but Iamvictorious told me she was on vacation. She should be back by now though. Should we send a follow-up email? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 08:58, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Oops, I musta been asleep when I left that. LOL not email, I meant message. And I see the favicon! Cool! :D [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!]] 04:49, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I like those! I don't have time today to put in articles but I'll do it tomorrow if you want. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] ♫ [[User_talk:Cc71|Make it Shine!'']] 04:54, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Admin please? Hey dude, awesome wiki! I was wondering, is it okay if I can be an admin or atleast a chat mod, please? Thanks! XD User:ArianaGrandeForever :D Can I Be Admin? Hey, Can i be an admin? I'ma really good editor/contributor/coder!- The Benster 04:03, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Love the Wiki! :) Hi! This Wiki is Victorious......I can't get off it. Anyways, I was hoping that if I get 100 edits, I could be a Chat Mod? :D Thank you! I edit a lot, and I have to say, you've put together a glamourous wiki! I'm a huge fan of Victoria, and I'm a total fan of the wiki! ♥All I Want Is Everything! Too much is not enough! ♥ 22:44, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights? Hey, I'm Walking Nature and I'd be interested in becoming an Admin on this wiki. Can I please be an Admin? Thanks! :) Walking Nature (talk) 20:40, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Wiki main page change Kk! :) XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk)